


I Can do This

by jacquelee



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After her first boarding party, Sylvia Tilly reflects upon what happened and where to go from there.





	I Can do This

**Author's Note:**

> [Lands_of_Magic](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org) on dreamwidth for the prompt Beginnings.

Sylvia was exhausted. That was to be expected, with all that had happened today, going on her first boarding party and being chased by a monster, not to mention the emotional rollercoaster she had been through since yesterday with suddenly having a convicted criminal as her roommate. 

A convicted criminal part of her admired and still wanted to consider a friend, or at least a potential friend, while another part of her worried far too much about what it would look like, what others would say. 

But she had meant what she said to Michael, that she didn't want to care and hoped that Michael could help her with that. Because not caring about what others said and thought seemed to be required if one wanted to make it in Starfleet. 

And she truly did want to make it. That was the one thing she had realized today, that she had been right in being ambitious, that she was ready, no matter how unprepared she felt and how much she lacked experience in doing things like today, stumbling over dead bodies and being faced with a nightmare. 

Even though it had been horrifying, there had been that moment amidst the fear and terror. The moment when she had been standing there, in the dark, with her phaser out, required to defend herself and her teammates against something unknown and deadly.

She had thought of a moment like that for a long time, had always thought she would panic, that she would fail to live up to the Starfleet standards and expectations. But she didn't panic. She didn't fail. She had felt calmer than ever before in her life. And now she felt ready for anything. She could do this.

She would be a captain.


End file.
